1. Cross-Reference to Related Application
This application claims priority under 35 USC 119(a) to Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2009-0019290, 10-2009-0019292 and 10-2009-0019293 filed in Republic of Korea on Mar. 6, 2009 and Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0007100 filed in Republic of Korea on Jan. 26, 2010, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower unit for a glass polishing system and a glass polishing method using the same, and more particularly to a lower unit for a glass polishing system, which polishes one surface of a glass used for a liquid crystal display, and a glass polishing method using the same.
3. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is very important that a glass (or, a glass pane) applied to a liquid crystal display keeps its flatness to a certain level so as to accurately realize images. Thus, fine waviness on a surface of a float glass formed through a float chamber should be removed.
Such a glass polishing process may be classified into so-called ‘Oscar’ type polishing in which glasses are individually polished one by one, and so-called ‘inline’ type polishing in which a series of glasses are successively polished.
When a conventional glass polishing device is used, a polishing plate (or, an upper plate) having a polishing pad installed thereto is moved in a horizontal direction, and a polishing stage (or, a lower plate) on which a glass is placed is rotated, during which a polishing slurry is supplied onto the polishing plate by means of free falling to polish the glass.
Meanwhile, in another kind of conventional glass polishing device, a polishing pad is installed to a lower unit, and a glass is fixed to a polishing plate (or, an upper plate). In this state, a predetermined polishing slurry is supplied to the glass so as to polish the glass.
However, in such conventional glass polishing devices and methods, the glass may be unnecessarily scratched due to the carelessness while the glass is carried and mounted to the upper plate or the lower plate of the polishing device. In addition, while the glass is carried to a next process after the polishing work is completed, the glass may be easily damaged.